


Yellow Petals

by watercolorwoman



Series: Persona Rarepair Week - Ryukoto [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Romance, mention of ShuAnn if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolorwoman/pseuds/watercolorwoman
Summary: Makoto starts coughing up flower petals, but she's not sure if she's ready for the risk. Ann has other plans.Day 1 for Rarepair week: Roleswap/Hanahaki Day
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona Rarepair Week - Ryukoto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024488
Kudos: 23





	Yellow Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Alright first of the few fics I have for this week! You can also expect fics tomorrow and Sunday ~~and maybe one more day if I can get it out in time~~. I didn't really know about Hanahaki until I started writing this fic, but it was a nice change of pace from my usual stuff.

Makoto had heard of Hanahaki Disease before. She had seen it happen a few times, mostly in the last few months as student council president. The results of it were unfortunately… mixed. She'd seen a few students take the plunge and remove the petals from their bodies, leaving them incapable of love. She'd seen a student die when it wasn't reciprocated. Every so often, it'd work out, and they would be okay. 

Still, it worried her to no end that maybe one day, she'd have her own petals to deal with. So not having many friends actually worked in her favor. She had no crushes, no one who had caught her attention. She figured she'd be fine this way. 

At least, until she joined up with the Phantom Thieves, and was suddenly exposed to a whole new group of people. They were all very friendly and it was nice to have people to talk to. Ren was understanding and was very caring towards the group. Ann was a great sounding board for when she just needed to get certain things off her chest. Yusuke was a nice way to learn more about art and the culture around it. 

And then there was Ryuji. 

He was brash, impulsive like her at times. He didn't care much for school, nor did he want to. And yet… she liked how he didn't seem to care what others thought about him. His drive to make the world a better place was well, attractive to her. 

It shouldn't have been that surprising to her when it first happened, but it did. They had just finished checking out the treasure for Kaneshiro's palace. Ryuji had a great smile, one that made her feel safe. Even though it was meant for the group, he looked at her while doing it. 

She could already feel the petals inside of her. When no one was looking, she coughed into her hand, seeing a few small yellow petals. The one thing she'd tried to avoid was now here, and she'd have to make a tough decision. 

"Hey Ann, can I talk to you for a minute?" Makoto asks her on their walk to the station. 

"Sure, what's up? Is it about Kaneshiro?" Ann questions. 

She shakes her head. "No, I know all we can do is wait now. I wanted to ask about your experience with Hanahaki. You had it before right?" 

Ann smiles. She was one of the few she'd seen successfully get through it. After all, Ann and Ren started dating a little before Makoto joined the team, but Makoto had seen Ann with the petals prior to that. 

"Yeah, it was rough. I hated the feeling of it, so I just told him I loved him and well, it worked out!" Ann laughs. "Why, you got the feeling inside?" 

With Makoto's serious face, Ann stops her laughter. "Y-yes. I'm nervous. I've seen students die from not having it reciprocated. I can't imagine that happening to me." 

"Well who is it? Do we know them?" 

Makoto twirls the ends of her hair nervously. "Yes, promise you won't tell?" Makoto holds up her pinky. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet so I need you to keep it a secret."

Ann eyes her pinky with a serious look. "I promise, it stays between us." 

"It's Ryuji-"

"AH!" Ann excitedly brings her hands to her face, cupping her cheeks with a big smile. "THAT'S SO CUTE!" 

"Shh quiet!" Makoto reaches to close Ann's mouth with her palm. Looking both ways, she continues. "What if he was around? You know he takes the train home too." 

Ann mumbles for a moment before lightly pushing Makoto's hand away. "You absolutely have to tell him, I'm like 100% sure he feels the same way." 

"What?" Makoto's eyebrows shoot up. "How would you even know that?" 

Ann lowers her voice. "I overheard him talking to Ren that he's coughing petals too. I didn't hear who he's crushing on but it was recent! It's gotta be you!"

Makoto rolls her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her. "Ryuji looks at girls a lot though. That's the reputation I always saw with him before I joined the Phantom Thieves." 

"Okay but he never actually talks about them! I mean can you remember him talking about any of them, hmm?" Ann pokes Makoto's shoulder. Makoto thinks back and truthfully… she couldn’t think of any moment. It’s been a few weeks now since she joined, which begged the question: if it was her, how long has it been going on? 

"I suppose you’re right. Either way, I don't want to act so irrationally." 

"I do!" Ann grabs onto Makoto's wrists, dragging her into the station. Unsure what was going on, and more so unable to free herself, she ran in the same direction as Ann. It was back and forth until finally, Ann used her free hand to wave to…

Oh god, Yusuke and Ryuji. 

"I'm surprised to see you two here." Yusuke waves back. He eyes Makoto behind Ann, "Is everything alright, Makoto? You look unwell." 

Ann let's go of Makoto's wrist and grabs Yusuke instead. She turns to Ryuji and Makoto, both confused by the situation, "You two can thank me later. Come on Yusuke!" 

"I'm sorry what - uff!" Yusuke is quickly dragged away as quickly as the two had arrived. Makoto feels the cough coming on but is grateful she can hold it back for now. Ryuji, on the other hand, coughs straight into his elbows. It's a deep cough, with petals falling to the floor. Blue flower petals came out, piling up for a moment before he finally caught his breath. 

"Um, sorry about that. I'm trying to work that shit out." Ryuji sheepishly replies, a small smirk on his face. The smile is enough to make her feel loved, and the petals almost come out on their own. She can't hold back as easily, and coughs into her hands, the petals appearing as she pulls back. 

"Um…" Makoto stutters. "We should talk, about the petals." 

Ryuji's eyes widen. "Do you….?" 

Makoto gasps, "Do you?" 

The stare is awkward between them, and yet oddly comforting. She's not sure if she wants to be the first to budge out of sheer fear. She wasn't ready to die, what if he was obsessing over some other girl? She hadn't even had a will ready yet, gone to college -

"Fuck it, I'm tired of these stupid flowers. Yeah Makoto I liked you a lot. I literally cannot stop thinking about you." Ryuji covers his head, "Man, when you let me down at least tell my Ma I love her before I die in Shibuya of all places.." 

"Ryuji…." Makoto blushes, a pink tone across her cheeks. She reaches over to his arms, moving them away from his head. There was a look of fear on his face, likely the same one she had mere moments ago. "I like you too." 

"Oh thank god," Ryuji breaths out, hands on his knees as he catches his breath. "Let me tell ya I REALLY was not ready to die." 

Makoto laughs. "Don't worry, we're both okay for now." 

For as much as she wanted to kick Ann for forcing them together today, it really did a lot of good for her. Ryuji, a clear euphoric look to his face, doesn't hesitate in grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him. She gasps, her hands falling onto his chest. Their noses tough lightly, both of them shaking slightly from the touch. 

"Um, can I kiss ya or is that too forward?" Ryuji shakily asks. 

"Of course," She reaches for his cheek, and the two share a soft kiss. For all the stress Makoto had about the petals, she was happy to see everything work out so easily. There was still so much ahead of her with the Phantom Thieves, but she wasn't going to do it alone.


End file.
